In many sports it is desired to determine how fast a ball is being either thrown or hit. Typically, the speed of a moving ball is measured using a Doppler radar system. Doppler radar systems determine a moving ball's speed by analyzing radar beams reflected off the ball. Although accurate, these systems are expensive and normally cannot be operated by the athlete whose toss or hit is being measured. For these reasons, systems of this type are generally restricted to organized sport teams.
Just as important to speed is to know the motion characteristics of the ball, such as the distance, time of flight, speed, height, spin rate, curve, release point or other motion characteristics of the thrown or batted ball. All of the above characteristics may be used to help a pitcher optimize different types of pitches. For example, spin rate information is useful for example in optimizing a baseball pitcher's curve ball pitching ability. Unfortunately, the above motion characteristics are difficult to measure. In general, the above motion characteristics are generally calculated by videotaping a pitch and having a complex computer program analyze the different motion characteristics. Thus, as with speed, systems of this type are generally restricted to organized sport teams.
Thus, the ability to measure and review different motion characteristics of a pitched ball is generally reserved for professional sporting teams. The typical amateur ball player is unable to measure, review and analyze the different motion characteristics of a pitched ball.
Presently, there are sports balls which allow one to track the speed and other characteristics of the thrown and/or hit ball. However, these balls are not regulation caliber. Thus, the correlation between readings from these sports balls and throwing a regulation sports ball may not be accurate. Further, many of these sports ball are not balanced. Throwing an unbalanced sports ball creates false motion characteristics and could result in throwing injuries.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.